Hjerim
Hjerim is a house in Windhelm, available for 12,000 gold or 8,000 gold and 9,000 gold for full upgrades. A part of the quest Blood on the Ice takes place here, although it is not required to have completed the quest before buying the house. (You must join the Stormcloaks or stop them before buying this house) In order to purchase the upgrades for the house, however, the quest must be completed. The quest is automatically gained when entering the house for the first time, if not previously completed. When completing the quest, talking to the Steward allows the Dragonborn to buy upgrades for Hjerim. Upon becoming Thane of Eastmarch, Calder is pronounced Housecarl to the Dragonborn and lodges at Hjerim. If you complete Blood on the Ice, you can purchase a clean-up for 500 septims. Decoration packages Item Displays *7 Weapon Wall Plaheques *2 Weapon & Shield Wall Plaques *3 Sword Display Cases *1 Weapon Rack *3 Mannequins *4 Dagger Display Cases *12 Book Shelves *See Windhelm Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Notes *Purchasing the Clean-up upgrade is not necessary, but it will be unavailable after purchasing the Living Room upgrade. *Although the Windhelm Home Decorating Guide lists a Guest Room, it cannot be purchased; it is automatically installed. *In order to purchase Hjerim, you must have completed the Rescue From Fort Neugrad quest if you've joined the Stormcloaks. *If Falkreath was given to the Stormcloaks in Season Unending before you received the Rescue From Fort Neugrad quest in the Stormcloaks Civil War quest-line or you completed the Civil War quest-line as part of the Legion, then you must complete Blood on the Ice in order to purchase the House. Bugs * Buying the Bedroom upgrade removes the bedroom dresser and all of its contents. * Do not place ANYTHING in the blood spattered chest if you intend to purchase the Clean-up upgrade. As part of the upgrade, the chest will be removed from the house, along with all the items inside it. * Sometimes the weapon racks, wall mounts and mannequins will not work. Occasionally, displays will not work and may destroy items within. * All aspects of the Blood on the Ice quest must be accounted for, as the house appears to be quest sensitive. A common mistake is not investigating all the areas of the house, in the first part of Blood on the Ice. This cannot be done once the house has become available for purchase, as new furnishings take the place of investigation items. If these are left undone, they may result in broken container issues, as noted above. * Sometimes the Jarl's aide will say the house is unavailable, continuously. * In some instances, even after purchasing the "Clean up the Murders" decoration from the Jarl's aide, the blood will still be present inside the house and the secret room will be as it was. However, weapon plaques will still be added and the bookshelf in the sacrificial altar area will be glitched. * Purchasing the living room upgrade before the "Clean up the Murders" upgrade will remove the option to clean up the mess, resulting in the same issue above. ** One method of fixing the two above issues is to open the console, click on an item that should have been removed and type markfordelete. Do this for each object that should have been deleted and reload the area. Be sure to save, beforehand. Note that trying to remove the bloodstains on the floor using this method will remove the floor, leaving an opening to nothing. * On occasion the speech options for buying upgrades will not go away. If chosen again, the appropriate coin will be lost, without changing anything. * For an unexplained reason, two of the master bedroom dagger racks are currently unusable, after storing daggers in them. More daggers may be added, causing clip issues with the old ones, though none may be removed. The other dagger racks are unaffected, as are all other displays. * Placing the Ghostblade on any of the plaques in the house will make it disappear, indefinitely. * If you complete the second half of Blood on the Ice after buying the bedroom upgrade, you'll get additional furniture to your bedroom. This includes bed, chairs, table and a small wardrobe, looking like those before the upgrade, through the upgraded furniture. * After buying the house upgrades, there may be an empty room just in front the master bedroom's doors. This room will be filled with furniture, the moment Thane of Windhelm is achieved. The Housecarl will live here. Therefore, if anything is left within this room, before the title of Thane has been bestowed, it may be stuck under or behind the new furniture. * The mannequin closest to the bedroom is bugged. If a piece of armor is placed upon it, Hjerim is exited and entered, it will have equipped Ebony Armor. The original armor is not lost and this bug may be exploited for coin. This bug is actually slightly more complicated, the piece that is replicated is a piece that is removed than going through the process of exiting and re-entering. So in this instance ebony armor was removed from the mannequin before so it is the piece being duplicated. It only works the one time for the single piece. I have tested this on three seperate characters with a daedric shield, a pair of iron boots and the Krosis mask. I'll leave it to one of the mods to edit this and give an example that more accuratly details the bug with an example. * Sometimes, giving a mannequin Wolf Armor will make parts of the mannequin go invisible. This will not destroy the items. * It is possible to continuously purchase the Clean-up upgrade (confirmed on PS3 and Xbox 360). * One of the dagger displays in the player's room is bugged (the one on top). Any dagger the player puts in it will dissapear, though the image of the dagger will still appear, it is impossible to retrieve it back (PC). * The chest at the base of the bed may not appear. The cause is unknown, however, it may be caused by purchasing every upgrade at once, or due to pieces of the "Blood on the Ice" quest. Another possible explanation is if you joined the Empire and killed Ulfric. Gallery Bloodpool.jpg|Bloodpool in Hjerim "hidden intrance", Hjerim.jpg|The hidden entrance in Hjerim, Blood on the Ice 2011-11-16_00004.jpg|The Stone Alter in Hjerim 2011-11-16_00008.jpg|Hjerim Kitchen 2011-11-16_00007.jpg|Hjerim Living Room 2011-11-16_00009.jpg|Hidden Room, Enchanting Altar 2011-11-16_00010.jpg|Hidden Room Alchemy Station Hjerim UpperFloord1.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim 2011-11-16_00012.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim 2011-11-16_00013.jpg|Master Bedroom in Hjerim 2011-11-16_00014.jpg|Guest Room Hjerim Empty Hjerim.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim Empty Hjerim2.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim TESV 2011-12-03 13-47-03-74.png|Hjerim double bedroom furniture bug. External links *Here is shown the house and its secrets. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Locations Category:Houses Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Locations